


The First Time

by wereleopard58



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Ianto and Jack saw each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

I own nothing to do with Torchwood or The First Time by Leona Lewis


End file.
